Desolate
by M.JS.KK
Summary: Living with Sesshoumaru to make life for her family easier, Kagome is forced to attend Ouran. Temptation never looked so handsome.
1. Chapter 1

_Inuyasha _© Takahashi, Rumiko  
_Ouran High School Host Club_ © Hatori, Bisco

Kagome/Harem  
Mori/Haruhi/Kyouya

* * *

The yellow certainly didn't do anything for her, however, it didn't ruin her complex in any way, shape, or form; it just dulled her eyes a bit. Pouting, Kagome looked to the silent man behind her, resting nonchalantly against the expensive door frame as if it was something beneath him that could and is easy to replace at no cost to him – which, in reality, it is. The miko sighed as she turned back to the vanity she was seated at, "This is a _school_ uniform, Sesshōmaru?" _'It feels like I'm going to some odd formal ball or something.'_

The youkai looked into her reflection's eyes, "Of course. If you are to live here, and alleviate the living conditions for your family, then you should go to the elite school." He tilted his head slightly, narrowing his irises to look – and succeeding without even trying – intimidating, "You will go. You're grades from your middle school were atrocious, and I made sure that you got into this school..."

The silence stretched between them, the dog demon pushed off of the door frame eloquently, movements fluid. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows as she waited for him to continue his small speech. It didn't take long before she was awarded for waiting.

"So you best keep your grades at the minimum of an A, more is always welcome and certainly no lower."

The sixteen year old watched the Daiyoukai leave, the sheer overwhelming size of her room – it was so much larger than the room she had back at her family's shrine – once his figure fully disappeared into the hallway and to where ever it was most convenient for him. She rested her elbows on the vanity, face falling into her open palms, dreading the next day that she was to start her new school.

If she could even call it that from what Sesshōmaru told her about it.

::-::

Lower eyelid twitching, Kagome made her way to the building, passing other students, some complimenting her while others merely watched her, not sure if they knew id she was actually rich or not – how high her status was in their community. It was a beautiful academy, no doubt about that, but Kagome just felt like she was being singled out somehow – she wasn't born into a wealthy family, just accepted into one.

Sighing, she looked at her schedule for her class, footsteps echoing lightly as she furrowed her brow at her schedule, wondering how she was supposed to find her class in this school. Her other hand held up the side of her skirt a small bit, allowing her to walk easier since she had never really worn a dress quite like this before.

To her dismay, Kagome collided with another student, a boy about her height that was not wearing the standard male uniform – rather, clothes he deemed fit to at least try and pass off as one – and thick-framed glasses. Both of them landed on the ground, brown eyes staring into brown as they finally looked at each other. The duo came out of their stupor at the same time gathering their respective bags. Kagome bowed, "Gomen nasai."

The boy blinked at her, clearly not expecting this, "It, um, it's all right."

Kagome gave him a small smile, "Are you new as well?"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah."

The sixteen year old looked at her schedule, "So... what class are you in?"

He looked surprised, "1-A."

The miko looked a bit bummed, "I see, I'm in 1-B. Still, think we can find our classes together?"

The brown-eyed male shrugged, "All right."

::-::

The day for the sixteen year old miko was boring to say the least, though she was glad for getting to know a fellow new student; Fujioka Haruhi – the students attending here seemed to have too much time on their hands (Kagome felt the exact opposite; while living with Sesshōmaru, she had to abide by a strict schedule he _oh so generously_ thought up for her). Her eyebrows twitched at the thought of the Daiyoukai, _'I'm going to strangle him when I get home.'_

While it was nice to get compliments from people re-raising her self-confidence about her self image, it was the girls that did the commenting – how the yellow brought out the deep blues of her eyes, which then brought out the blue sheen in her hair. The males did nothing really, just giver her a glance from the corners of their eyes and then go back to what they were doing.

_'Was she really pretty or were the females being nice and courteous?'_

Of course, the moment someone asked who she was related to, her mouth automatically announced 'Sesshōmaru,' and apparently word of status spread fast among the school – people were just now starting to avoid her for fear of the dog demon's wrath or something. However, there was those being nice to her simple because she said that; and then, there were those that were disbelieving of her being related with Sesshōmaru. Kagome gave an unladylike snort, _'As if I'd want to be related to him. I'm just living with him, so that it's easier for momma to put Souta through school and help grandpa with the Shrine.'_

Closing her eyes, she hoped that she wouldn't run into anything – like a wall or person – however, she knew she should've stopped, but didn't want any rumors to circulate because of it. Like always, luck was not on her side and soon she bumped into another person, her eyes shooting open in time to see them let go of the gothic candelabra. Panic and adrenaline had her arms shot forward, gripping the candelabra tightly – the flames on it flickered, while the three candles didn't move an inch (luckily); however hot wax dripped onto the floor and cooled there.

She looked up the the cloaked, hooded figure, "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The figure looked between the gothic trident-styled candle holder to her. There was a cat puppet on his left hand, that momentarily distracted her, piquing her interest. The silence between the two was obvious and thich – as well as awkward – and the sixteen year old miko bit her bottom lip, kneading it between her teeth. After a moment or two, Kagome righted herself from her slightly hunched over position, still holding the candelabra, and the figure reached around the object to take her bottom lip out from between her teeth, observing her, "You have potential."

"Potential?"

"Yes. Why don't you join that Black Magic Club? Surely a darker dress would be more fitting for you than the one you're currently wearing. Besides, you'll get one of these," He raised his left hand with the puppet on it, "if you join."

Kagome looked down to the yellow sleeves of her uniform that she was able to see, _'I can agree with him there, but this dress is warm despite its looks.'_ The miko looked to where the – now identified – male's eyes would be, indecisiveness pooling in her stomach, _'Do I really want to..?'_ There was a certain temptation to this 'Black Magic Club,' just the term black magic was enough to make her wonder if it was actually legit (all the clubs she had come across outside of this during the summer didn't have any merit to them).

She made up her mind, "Prove to me that you can actually perform black magic, and I'll join this club of yours."

"Most certainly."

::-::

Kagome walked to the limo that Sesshōmaru had sent to have pick her up once school got out, a black cloak folded neatly under her arm with her own cat puppet (the only difference between her's and the now known Nekozawa's was the coloring; her's was black while his was a beige color). She blinked as the door was held open for her by the chauffeur, before getting in, _'I'm surprised that he was able to, though the blond he bothered seemed superstitious already.'_

The ride was quiet as the limo driver brought her back to the head mansion that she was residing at with the Daiyoukai – while waiting, she plucked at the thin ribbon bow tied around her neck. Nekozawa had brought her to the Third Music Room, peering at the six hosts and their recently acquired so-called 'dog' that joined that day through a crack in a door, grinning as the blond freaked out (apparently he must've been cursed before with that reaction).

What surprised Kagome about the group was the amount of girls in the room, just what kind of club was it that the males were running exactly? Luckily the men hadn't seen her behind the cloaked Black Magic Club founder. She rested her cloak and puppet on her lap, hand rubbing at her temple as she decided to just ignore the question and deal with it tomorrow after asking Nekozawa.

Leaning back, she looked out the tinted window of the vehicle, watching as the mansion came into view – listening as the tires rolled over the small pebbles of the smooth dirt driveway (the Daiyoukai refused to get it paved simply because of the fact his nose was highly sensitive, so the mansion had a natural look to it with the dirt driveway and plant vines creeping up the front corners and columns of the housing). The miko blinked as she spotted the figure of the aforementioned youkai, wondering why he was actually waiting for her.

_'Wait, what time was it anyway?'_ Kagome looked down at the thin silver watch on her wrist, frowning as the time was the normal time she would have arrived. She wasn't late or anything, nor was she too early to be questionable.

The limo pulled up so that her door was in front of the main mansion doors, the Daiyoukai's gold irises watching her door all the while the limo was turned off and the chauffeur came around to open her door for her. Kagome gathered her bag and acquired items for her sempai, hugging the cloak and puppet to her chest; accepting the hand held out to her by the driver and making her way out of the sleek black vehicle.

The inu youkai's eyes stared at the black material in her arms, "Just what is that?"

Kagome looked down to the cloak and puppet, "I was given it by a friend at the academy."

The only answer she received was a slender brow being raised at her answer, she flushed at the silence while the chauffeur closed her door behind her and drove off – his job done. The miko stood there for a few minutes before walking towards the human-looking youkai and going around him into the mansion. The house seemed darker, but only because of the fact that the outside seemed bright and sunny. The Daiyoukai followed her, closing the door – sound resonating throughout the mansion's entryway.

A pink bauble dangled down into her line of vision, the chain wound through the slender (and deadly clawed) fingers and she followed the appendage up to the face of Sesshōmaru's face, "Why do you have the Shikon?"

"Even with the wards you place around it, the sight of something as precious as this is bound to be _innocently_ swiped by someone and the wards wouldn't be brought with it – which would release the power you are trying to contain." he explained simply. He moved his hand to unclasp the necklace; Kagome lifted her hair at the look in the Daiyoukai's eye; and he moved his hands behind her neck to clasp the Shikon's chain, "You will be wearing this at all times, from now on. We cannot risk allowing it to fall into another person's hands whose like Naraku or worse."

The sixteen year old miko nodded, as she let her hair fall back onto her shoulders and upper back – accepting this, knowing that it's futile to argue with the silver-haired male once he had made a decision. Turning from the male, she made her way to her spacious room – setting her bag and clothing on the bed.

Locking the door, Kagome eased her way out of the pastel yellow dress, setting it with her bag and cloak on the bed, making her way to the walk-in closet she was given with the room, searching among it's contents. Find something of interest, the miko rand her hand down the length of it before taking it off of the pole with was hanging on. Making her way out of the closet, Kagome walked over to the full length mirrors in the corner of the room.

Looking over the clothing she chose, it wasn't difficult to put on – simply slipping it over her head (the dress itself was simple; form-fitting on her torso and upper arms, it widened to form a bell shape from her elbows to her knuckles, and a waterfall effect was formed from her waist to the floor – covering her feet). Kagome fixed and fiddled with the blue lace around the square-cut collar that was modest. Picking up the skirt in front of her legs, she walked over to the cloak and unfolded it; swinging it onto her shoulders and pulling the hood over her head.

Putting the doll on her hand, the miko made her way over to the mirror, admiring herself and checking herself out this way and that.

"_... Surely a darker dress would be more fitting for you than the one you're currently wearing. ..."_

Smiling, Kagome played with the puppet on her hand while the other grasped the completed Shikon hanging around her neck, _'I couldn't agree more, Nekozawa-sempai.'_

* * *

**Just a story I'm starting while waiting to be able to finish the current one-shot for _Hobby: Cosplay_. Why is Kagome always in a male uniform? Sure Haruhi does it, but Kagome has a bigger chest than her, so it'd be hard for her to hide it, and her voice is higher than Haruhi's. I'm doing a story out of that norm of Kagome cross-dressing. The dresses aren't that bad in the anime, just a bit silly for a uniform.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Inuyasha_ © Takahashi, Rumiko  
_Ouran HSHC_ © Bisco, Hatori

Kagome/Harem (mainly Nekozawa)  
Mori/Haruhi/Kyouya

* * *

The dress from the night before was folded neatly and tucked into her bag, underneath her books after having a maid wash it with the rest of her dirty laundry – if they were being paid to work, they might as well earn their pay, yes? Kagome adjusted the ribbon around her neck under the high white collar that came with the so-called uniform, eyes staring out the windows of the limo bringing her to her school, nervous despite the fact that it was her second day at the academy.

The walk was quiet to the building that held her home room, she was happy to see her new friend from the other day making his way to his own homeroom. Blue eyes brightened as she gave a small smile to herself and jogged over to the short male, holding up the front of her dress just a bit to do so, "Haruhi-kun!"

The brunette turned at the sound of her voice, watching as the black-haired female came to his side, "Oh, hi."

Kagome gave the teen a grin, letting go of her dress and walked with the brunette into the direction of their homerooms. The silence between them was comfortable, but a welcome for the two – Haruhi because of what she has to deal with when with the Host Club, and Kagome was able to think without worry about missing what it was that people said.

The duo paused when twin approached them, orange hair and amber eyes, looking between the two curiously – the miko took in their appearance before the two spoke.

"Who's this Haruhi?"

"Entertaining someone outside the Host Club?"

The brunette sent the twins a deadpanned look, "I'm not entertaining her. She's my friend."

The black-haired girl next to her inwardly smiled at the fact that the boy thought of her as his friend like she did. The trio started a conversation, and she felt like a fourth wheel all of a sudden, _'Maybe it'd be best if I leave them alone.'_

Kagome made her way away from the small group, walking to her homeroom alone – ignoring the imploring eyes boring into her back as she did, hands clutching her beg straps in a white-knuckled grip. Rounding the courner, the miko paused and sighed, looking over he shoulder in the direction she had left the trio despite the wall blocking her vision. Closing her eyes, she turned back around and continued walking, bumping into someone for the second time in a row (she counted the day before's incident).

"Gomen nasai."

"Once again, we meet like this. I'm starting to find this quite sardonic and irionic, Kagome-kouhai."

Snapping her eyes open, the sixteen year old, looked up to the hooded figure of her sempai, Nekozawa, donned in his usual attire when at school; he moved the crème-colored cat puppet into her line of vision. He tilted his head slightly to the side, "Where's your cloak and puppet, kouhai?"

Kagome blinked, "They're in my bag, I figured that I'd save them for club activities, sempai. I also brought a dress strictly for the Black Magic Club, as well."

The hooded seventeen year old grinned, "I'll be anticipating seeing you in it, then, kouhai."

The miko gave a small bow, "All right. I should be getting to homeroom now, sempai. Have a good day."

She walked around the prone figure of Nekozawa, his eyes watching leave from the security of the cover of his black wig and hood. To him, there seemed to be something wrong with her – while he only knew her for a short amount of time thus far, it wasn't hard for him to decipher that she wore her emotions on her face; mimicking an open book.

Walking to the corner, the upper classmate peered around it to look at the person he saw her with yesterday morning – the so-called commoner attending Ouran on a scolarship – socializing with the Hiitachin twins.

::-::

Making her way to the room that the Black Magic Club was always held, coming to the door and opening it to see the dim lighting, easing her eyes of the brightness she was starting to associate with the rest of the school. Rubbing the back of her neck, that hand soon trailed down the chain of the necklace holding the Shikon. Looking around the darkened room, the sixteen year old closed the door behind her – startling when Nekozawa appeared out of no where in front of her.

Putting a hand to her chest, heart beating rapidly under her fingertips, Kagome tried to calm herself down before attempting to speak, "Nekozawa-sempai! Um, where might I be able to change my clothes?"

The darkly clothed upperclassman motioned to the curtain on the other side of the room. Flashing him a bright smile, the miko made her way over to the curtain – a candle was lit to giver her some light to aid her in changing. Stripping the pastel yellow dress off, she felt the dull ache behind her sinuses fade. Taking out all of her texts books, Kagome eased out her dress as well as the cloak and puppet the hooded male gave her the day before.

The soft material whispered over her body and the dress pooled around her feet – looking at her uniform, Kagome did the best she could to fold the puffy material and put it in a decent pile behind the curtain with her bag that she refilled with her textbooks. Eying another bag by her, she set hers down next to along with her dress. Straightening her dress to her liking, the cloak was swung around her shoulders, tied and the hood brought up to cover the top half of her face.

Holding the puppet, she exited from behind the curtain, tucking her puppet into her bosom to free up her hands.

"Odd place to place you Beelzenuf puppet, kouhai."

The miko flushed, the blush not able to be seen well in her opinion (she felt that her sempai spent a good amount of time in the darker environments and had better eyesight than her, so probably saw it – despite her initial thought). Giving a small pout, she replied to the statement, "It frees up my hands and is in a convenient location, sempai."

The wig-wearing seventeen year old said nothing to that, but had an amused air about him that made Kagome feel more comfortable around him. Following after him, he explained to her the workings of the club, letting her know just what it was that she was getting into with the Black Magic Club. It was fascinating to her, ever since the battle with Tsubaki, there had been a sort of morbid curiosity about the dark arts – hopefully this club wouldn't taint her miko ki.

After the explanation, the sixteen year old found her interest peaked when she picked up a deck of Tarot cards, she had never used them before, only having heard them before. It got her thinking, wondering if they could really predict the future about someone – would her ki affect the cards in anyway and possibly actually predict something about a person?

"I was the kid next door's imaginary friend."

Umehito looked over the table in the room to the female student shuffling through the cards and looking at them in interest. Unseen to her, he raised a brow at her for the random statement, "Pardon?"

Kagome looked up at him from underneath her hood and fringe, "It's a quote I remember reading somewhere. I don't know if it was appropriate, but it's a fun quote."

The wig-wearing classmate nodded, "I see. Do you know one that might relate to this club, then, kouhai?"

The sixteen year old flashed a large grin to the seventeen year old, "Of course."

"Well?"

"Last night I stayed up late playing poker with Tarot cards. I got a full house and four people died."

The suddenness of the deep laughter that erupted from the upperclassman in front of her made her jump, but she had never thought that he'd laugh with his head thrown back and really laughing, not merely laughing for to appease her – he must've really liked the quote and that made euphoria bubble up in her chest at his joy.

"I take it that you like it?"

The older student managed to get his laughter under control, smile on his face as well as a small flush, "Yes. I'll have to remember that."

Kagome gave him a smile, "All right. Could you teach me how to properly use the Tarot cards, sempai?"

Reaching across the table, Umehito took the cards from the miko, "Of course. I'll teach you the basics first and then work up to the more complex knowledge with inverted cards and formations."

"Arigatou, sempai~"

The wig-wearing student nodded, "For the cards, the Major Arcana cards are the Fool, Magician, High Priestess, Empress, Emperor, Hierophant, Lovers, Chariot, Strength, Hermit, Wheel of Fortune, Justice, Hanged Man, Death, Temperance, Devil, Tower, Star, Moon, Sun, Judgement, and the World." With each card he named, he put down the respective card, turned towards her to allow her to see the picture and help the miko tell the cards apart.

He continued with his explanation, "For the Minor Arcana Cards, they are the Suits, Aces, Twos, Threes, Fours, Fives, Sixes, Sevens, Eights, Nines, Tens, Court Cards, Pages, Knights, Queens, and Kings." Nekozawa picked up the first set of cards he listed to explain their meanings.

Kagome nodded as he listed their meanings roll off of the upperclassman's tongue, trying her best to remember bits and pieces of any information that she could associate with each. The pictures of the cards themselves were easy to remember, especially since each were distinctly different from all of the others. It was all fascinating to her, just a bit to take in that would take some getting used to.

The explanation took a good portion of club time, actually all of it, now that she thought about it, however she wasn't in any sort of rush to leave – there was something about this club that made her try and delay her leaving, though she knew that it was inevitable. Gathering her stuff while the seventeen year old put away the Tarot cards, Kagome simply tucked her pastel uniform under her arm with her bag over her shoulder, grabbing the other bag that was by her's and brought it to the other student, " I take it that this is your's, sempai?"

Nekozawa looked over his shoulder at her, "Yes, you didn't have to grab it for me."

She shrugged, "I wanted to, since you spent all of the two hours of club to explain the Tarot cards to me."

The upperclassman nodded, before looking around the room, "The club doesn't get much visitors, and everything is put away, why don't I walk you to the school gates?"

Kagome smiled at her elder, "Thank you, sempai~"

"Think nothing of it."

Walking with the other student, Kagome did think something of it (whether she wanted to or not), and the silence between the two was comfortable for the miko was starting to think that (despite the little amount of time she spent with him), she could actually start to call him her friend. Also, there was this quality about him that Inuyasha lacked, but she didn't exactly know what it was at the moment.

Despite the urge to grab his hand that she could do with the hanyou, Kagome resisted and decided that she would be able to hold his hand when she knew him better; if he accepted it, though. Even though he said he;d bring her to the school gates, he didn't leave the building they were in, and she was at least happy that he walked with her. Turning to him, she tilted her head to the side, "I'll see you tomorrow, sempai?"

"Of course, unless you are leaving the Black Magic Club."

Gaping at the wig-wearing male, she playfully swatted at him, "I'm not leaving the club!" _'Will I run into you before homeroom and the club, though?'_

Resisting the urge to hug the older male, Kagome gave him a small bow and a smile, "I best be going. See you tomorrow~" Turning, her dress and cloak swirled around her legs as she walked to the limo that was continually bringing her to and from her school. The chauffeur held open the door for her, though looked at her choice of new attire critically, closing it behind her when she was completely seated.

Back with the creator of the Black Magic Club, Tamaki watched as a girl in a cloak similar to the classmate that supposedly cursed him during last years exams. He gaped at the girl's back, wondering just what kind of girl would go for a person that could curse them quite easily (let alone even join the club of a black magic user).

::-::

While in the limo, the sixteen year old miko took off the cloak and removed the puppet from her bosom and placed them into her bag atop her textbooks. Sighing, she leaned back against the leather seats, one hand fiddling with the innocently sparkling Shikon. Many of the girls in her homeroom had ogled it, wondering just how much it cost (some even claimed that it must have been priceless).

_'If only they knew that I was born with it within my body and then had it torn out by a centipede youkai. I bet that would go over really well.'_ Kagome gave a small shudder when even trying to imagine the reactions of her classmates if they learned that knowledge.

_'More importantly, what would Nekozawa-sempai and Haruhi-kun think of that if they were to learn of it?'_

::-::

That evening, while dining with Sesshōmaru, Kagome pushed her food around her plate, eating little – mulling over the thought of her secretes coming out into the open and how people would react to them. The Daiyoukai lowered the current reports of his company to give the black-haired teen a hard look, "Either eat or don't. It's a waste of nutrients and quit moping over trivial matters. I refuse to have an heir to be acting as such."

The sixteen year old huffed and glanced up at the inu youkai, "Gomen nasai, Sesshōmaru-sama. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Hn."

Inwardly, she rolled her eyes at the stoic male. Seemingly reading her mind, the silver-haired male brought the papers back to his face as he continued with his meal, "Do not act as such with this Sesshōmaru, miko."

Childishly, Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before popping a cut of flank steak in her mouth, only to startle when gold eyes peered over the papers' top and give her a hard glare. Making sure that she didn't choke, she returned to her food, deciding not to test the Daiyoukai's patience.

"Who's the human male whose scent was on you faintly yesterday and much more strongly today?"

Blushing, Kagome purposely chewed her meat slowly, debating on how to answer him. Swallowing her food, she answered honestly lest her strict schedule be even more strict, "He's my sempai, whose club I joined."

"Club, miko?"

She was hesitant, "Hai, the Black Magic Club."

"Hn."

Kagome rose a brow at the nonchalant sound. Sesshōmaru shuffled the papers in his grip, "Should you become a kuro miko and a threat to myself, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Shoulders slumping, Kagome let her head hang, "Hai. I'm just more into the fortune telling with the Tarot cards Nekozawa-sempai has."

"Good."

She resisted the urge to slap a hand to her face, _'Great, now he's going to look up anything and everything on Nekozawa-sempai. Kuso! Gomen nasai, sempai.'_

* * *

**I got a bit hung up on the beginning of the chapter, however, it came together as I got passed the first page. The Tarot Card information was retrieved from this site – (http:/ www. aeclectic. net/ tarot/ learn/ meanings/). Yes, this chapter is Nekozawa-centered, however, the next chapter should hopefully have Kagome interacting with the Host Club.**


End file.
